


A little pixie dust

by Raspberries_Heartbeat



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Crossover, Disney, Disney Songs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberries_Heartbeat/pseuds/Raspberries_Heartbeat
Summary: Plot:This is the story about four adorkable YouTubers (Phil Lester, Dan Howell, Louise Pentland, and Carrie Hope Fletcher) and their adventurous journey into the magical world of Walt Disney, to save Tyler Oakley out of the hands of mean villains.It's a story of friendship, of adventure and of love! You just need a little pixie dust and a happy thought, then you're good to go!Warning:Contains PhanFluff cutenessDisclaimer:The fictional characters belong to Walt Disney, just as well as the song lyrics mentioned. They're not mine and I don't claim them to be.Of course, the mentioned YouTubers don't belong to me either, they're not fictional.





	1. Pixie Dust

Walt Disney was a magical man. You may say now: Well sure he was, he managed to built a whole empire out of scratch and fulfilled millions of children's dreams with his hard work and dedication. He is the definition of "childhood"for countless generations. Of course, you are right, but that's not what I meant. 

He, quite literarilly, was a magical man. You see, Walt Disney wasn't a simple entrepreneur who was ahead of his time- he was a wizard. I'll let you take a second to digest this."But how would you know", you may now ask, scrunching up your nose in disbelieve. "Who are you, anyway?" TinkerBell's the name. Very pleased to meet you. Walt Disney was my father, and he liked to tell us the stories of how he created us and the magical worlds we live in. He came to visit very often, and all of us gathered around him- all my brothers and sisters- eager to hear the latest news of his world. He'd tuck in the little ones to read them a bedtime story and gave us elders advice. He was the kindest man you could ever imagine. A lot of things changed when he passed away. All of our worlds were clouded over in grief for many years. Sure, we still sang our songs and performed our stories for the children of your world,but something felt quite heavy ever since. My brothers and sisters and friends never visited again.

You see, there aren't just pixies and talking animals, princesses and heroes in this world. There is also the evil. The villains always held a grudge against our father,because he made them play the bad parts in the stories. The weren't loved by the children who watched our stories, so they turned bitter. We performed our stories so often that even we forgot that it was just a play, even we forgot that we actually were all friends.  
Allof this changed thanks to five brave and dorky humans (you'd call them "YouTubers") who stumbled into my world on an uneventful morning.  
  
The journey of our five unexpected heroes started with one fateful coincidence. You see, my father was a smart man. That's why he gave us the ability to reach out to children with a pure heart and a mind filled with wonder. We're only allowed to communicate with them on his birthday and only if they sang along to our songs. I guess music always had been the glue that kept the magic together. Unfortunately, he gave this gift to all of his creations,the good as well as the bad. I sensed for a long time that something fishy had been going on. The old Captain Hook seemed extremely chipper, even when he was swallowed from the crocodile for the millionth time. Allas, I was right! It seemed like Hook and a group of other "classical" villains formed an alliance to executethe most evil plan you can imagine. Being fed up with their existence as the ones who always loose in the end, they decided to find a way to re-write the stories. They figured if they could blackmail the humans with someone they hold dear, the writers would change tall ofour stories, so they win in the end. You see, we can't change our stories, but the humans still working at Walt Disney studios can! With this evil plan in mind, all they needed was a subject to kidnap.  
When we started to perform our tale on the morning of our fathers birthday, Hook wasn't there. Little did we know that he and his partners in crime (The Red Queen, The Evil Queen and Malificent)formed a plan to reach out to the human world to capture a kind soul that would be missed. Side note: No, I don't really get either whythey turned to the help of someone as clumsy as Hook. In all honesty, he lacks skills on every level apart from beard grooming.  
This is where queen Tyler Oakley comes into play. Apparently, he settled to watch some of our stories on this fateful morning. Having a pure heart and probably the most magical mind of all of them, Tyler was very open to communicate with our worlds. Maybe it was the fact thathe wore a crown with mouse ears, or the fact that he called himself"queen" multiple times while he watched the movies-whatever it was, our villains somehow thought that Tyler was the ruler of your world. (Don't blame them, we're used to monarchy and aren't familiar with your systems!) Delighted that they found the perfect victim, they lured him to come closer to the TV. Your queen might be smart, but he's also as curious as a forrest animal. They captured him in the split of a second! They captured him and proceeded to hide him in a secret place (not, of course, without regretting taking Ursula the sea witch along, because damn Tyler had some voice and he sure liked to use it.) His voice was heard in all the worlds of our father. We knew immediate we had to react. 

But we also knew we couldn't make it alone. That's why I reached out to the human world, where I found two beautiful princesses, Louise and Carrie; and two brave heroes, Dan and Phil. I wasted no time to explain the situation to them and urged them to come with me. The hero of the name Dan was more than offended he had to leave his sofa creak to, I quote "save stupid Tyler, because stupid Tyler always gets in trouble", but could eventually be convinced by the hero named Phil. This is how those four YouTubers entered Neverland, ready to begin their journey to save their friend.

But- I'd rather let them tell the rest. After all, the story you're about to hear is theirs entirely, but it's also a story about how Walt Disney's magical land of wonders was united once more. Follow me into the story of Carrie,Louise, Dan and Phil who went off to rescue queen Tyler out of the hands of evil. It's a story of friendship, of adventure and of love! You just need a little pixie dust and a happy thought, then you're good to go!


	2. Neverland

"This is so EXCITING!" Carrie squeaked, shaking Louise's shoulder "We're here!" She gestured wildly all around herself. "In a DISNEY Movie! This is the real NEVERLAND!" she almost shouted,while she proceeded to touch every little inch of grass to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Louise couldn't help but smile at the adorable younger woman. But she, being a single mother and a generally level-headed person, had other things to worry about. The pixie said something about saving Tyler Oakley out of the hands of evil.

"It's lovely, dear, and I'm more than thrilled to be here, although I don't really understand how it's possible-" 

"I ALWAYS told you Walt Disney was a special man! He could do real MAGIC-" 

"I'm not going to question that, but I'm more worried about the pair of" _heroes_ " TinkerBell equipped us with" She let out a sigh and watched two tall man stumble across the little island,arguing about the possibility that it was all Phil's fault because he microwaved his laptop. 

"We really need your help, kind Lady Louise" the little pixie urged. "We are not strong enough on our own to save the queen by the name of Tyler Oakley. You are our last hope!" Louise, feeling flattered by being called a " _Lady_ " decided that it was her personal duty to get her group of dorks together, to get Tyler out of this mess. 

"Dan, Phil- stop babbling; Carrie, stop talking to the mermaids- all of you listen to TinkerBell, she'll tell us what we have to do!" Louise always had been the mommy of the group, so they all knew better and did as they were told. Louise smiled, quite pleased with herself. "Hook,the evil queen, the red queen and Malificent must be behind this! They must be hiding him somewhere in this world! So all you can do is search for him. Don't worry, all of my brothers and sisters will be willing to help you"

"Aren't you coming with us?"Carrie looked a little disappointed. "Oh, dear. We haven't seen each other in years. Ever since our father died, they never come to visit and I'm too scared to cross the borders on my own. Maybe someday again" 

Before Dan could utter a comment about "dysfunctional magical families" a mischievously looking boy landed righ tin front of him, causing him to stumble and lose balance. Phil,standing right next to him,caught him quickly by the waist and blushed madly. "Thanks" Dan mumbled sheepishly, feeling his own face heat up. "No problem", Phil whispered hoarse, very glad no one paid attention to them. 

"Yo, Tink! Are those the new lost boys- but.....there are GIRLS as well!" Peter made a big scene out of it. TinkerBell rolled her eyes. Louise raised her eyebrow when Carrie came running to him and hugged him swiftly. With this amount of excitement, the whole magical world would be Carrie's friends by the end of their adventure. "You're PETER PAN! You are my favorite lost boy!" Peter, on the other hand looked a little horrified. "He dosn't do well with females," TinkerBell informed them. "If they don't read him bedtime stories, he doesn't know what to do with them" She landed on Carrie's locks and proceeded to look Peter directly in the eyes."Peter. Those humans are here to save their friend. Hook and the others captured him! You have to help them get around here. I count on you. Don't you mess this up!" Peter, still taken off guard from this strange girl with the flower dress, only nodded. 

Tinkerbell turned back to the humans. "The villains might be evil, but they are also flawed. Our father created gave them the feature of always giving something of their plan away. All you need to do is find the clues and they'll tell you where you can find queen Tyler!" For some seconds nobody said a thing, all of them quite occupied with their own worries about the situation. Well, everyone except for Carrie, who was for more excited to care about all the obstacles in their way. She had seen enough Disney movies to know that friendship,and magic, and determination was enough to save the day. Oh, she couldn't wait to tell Pete about her adventure as Disney heroine once she got back home. "Before I forget", TinkerBell remembered suddenly. "Take this" She took a tiny pan flute on anecklace out of her dress pocket. "Play it whenever you need me and I'll be there" She put the necklace around Carrie's delicate neck. It fit perfectly to her floral dress.

"So....we are searching for some kind of clue or something...that leads us to Tyler's location?" Phil repeated, as if to convince himself that he hadn't gone completely bonkers. "Exactly! The clue is something unusual, something that hasn't been in the world before. That's why you need the help of the world's inhabitants. They'll find the odd one out immedialty. Now- there is no time to be wasted!" 

"But it'll take days to walk through this gigantic land",Dan complained, regretting his stupid idea to watch a Disney moviefor breakfast. "I've an idea" Peter chimed in, now fully recovered from Carrie's hugging attack. "All it takes is faith and trust...and a little pixie dust" 

"Brilliant" TinkerBell beamed and shook her little body until all of their heads were covered with shiny golden glitter. Louise swallowed. "Do you mean...?" She gave the pixie and the red haired boy a questioning look. "You can't be serious" Dan groaned. "Are we really able to..?" Phil doubted.

"Think of a wonderful thought. Any merry little thought. Think of Christmas, think of snow. Think of sleigh bells off you go. Like reindeer in the sky-"Peter started singing, while taking this Carrie girl by the hand (he judged she was the one who was the most easy to convince what to do).He was quite right. Carrie beamed from ear to ear and thought about Pete, about the shining eyes of her musical audience, and about steaming cups of hot tea, when suddenly- off she went! She could hear her skirt flutter in the wind and watched her boots being lifted from the ground she stood seconds before. This- this was a dream! She grinned at Peter, who grinned back- before they continued the song together: "You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!" Peter laughed a little, for this strange human girl had something so charming about her. 

"C'mon!" she called to the others."Think of the happiest things. It's the same as having wings!" "I don't think, love-" Louise began to protest, but Carrie already took her by the hand and sang in her beautiful voice: "When there's a smile in your heart. There's no better time to start..You can fly!" Louise couldn't help it, she immediately thought about Darcy, who made her heart smile every day, who was the greatest present the world had given her, her sweet, lovely Darcy- off she went! She laughed and hugged the floating Carrie- for this really was like a dream. Now, she couldn't help but feel excited as well for their magical adventure. 

Phil stared at his friends wide eyed and smiled bright- what a strange and wonderful mess they caught themselves in! Oh, how glad he was that Dan was with him. Then again,he was always glad when Dan was by his side. "This is ridiculous, you're being ridiculous" Dan grumbled. He was pissed off, because he didn't ask to be a hero thank you very much. Tyler had gotten himself into this mess, now Tyler should get himself out of it! All he would do is wait here and see if he could find some wifi signal. "I'll stay right he-HEY!" Phil, already floating, wasn't having any of Dan's moodiness. He grabbed his babbling friend by the hands and tugged at them a little. "You can fly, killjoy" he whispered softly. He looked Dan directly into the eyes, hoping that would be enough to do the trick. Dan found himself blushing deeply as he stared into those icy blue eyes, those eyes ..... caused his thoughts to wander and.....fly. "Okay, fine, whatever I'll be your goddamn hero" he mumbled, but couldn't help to smile a small smile, because Phil only let go of one of his hands. Maybe, in this world, it was okay to allow those feelings he tried to ignore in their world.

"Goodluck!" TinkerBell called after the extraordinary group of humans as they went to explore Neverland.  
  
It was the most extraordinary feeling you could ever imagine. It was a freedom none of them ever felt before. When the wind ruffled their hair and the sun warmed their back, our YouTubers decided they had never felt more alive. 

"Are you alright?" Phil asked softly, too soft for anyone except for Dan to hear. "This is insane" Dan replied truthfully. "But I'm okay I guess" "Don't worry"Phil smiled and let his eyes wander over the grand scene before him.The green lush grass, the blue water- a magical world, created solely out of a single man's imagination. "That's kind of hard,considering the quest we're on" Phil teared his eyes away from the scenery and looked at the second most beautiful thing that was to see in Neverland. "There's always a happy end, we're in Disney'sworld, remember? Besides" Phil smirked and intertwined their fingers, so he could have a strong grip on Dan's hand. "I won't let anything happen to you" Dan didn't know how to response to that, because all the things racing through his mind were things he had never said before. All these things would easily give away that he had the biggest crush in existence on his best friend. So, he decided to nod weakly, because Phil was probably just being nice and considerate, and not at all flirting with him. This was Disney, but it wasn't dream land.

Peter showed off a little, twirling and turning in the sky- for no matter where these weird big kids camefrom, Neverland was his home and he was its hero. "We just started at mermaid's Lagoon and now we're headed to Skull Rock, where the boat of old rank Hook lays at anchor" "It's even more beautiful than in the movie" Carrie awed. "But how are we're supposed to find a little clue in such a vast land?" "Hold on!" Louise called. They all halted in the air, Phil with Dan attached to him, clumsily tumbling into Carrie. "I'm no expert,but don't pirate ships have skulls on their flags?" "As an expert I can confirm that's true" Peter grinned, proud of being helpful. "Then, what's that over there on Hook's ship?" They lowered their height and flew to the mast, to investigate the matter further. "I don't believe it" Peter mumbled. "That's a different flag" They all came to a bumpy land on the masts ("We still haven't figured out a more comfortable way to land" Peter apologized). "It's a clue!" Carrie shouted excited and teared off the flag from the nooses that held it. They all huddled together to take a proper look at the symbol drawn on the fabric. 

"It's.....a fork?" "I fucking hate riddles" Dan mumbled. "Oh, stop it you" Louise interrupted him. "All you did was complain all the time. I'm not thrilled either that TinkerBell choose you as our male companion, considering you're not the manliest man walking around here, but you're here now we have to deal with it" She nudged him in the side in a friendly way. "So don't be a bitch, Danny. Do it for the team" "Fine"Dan huffed. "Gimme that thing over" he took the flag out of Carrie's hands. "The only option we have to go from here is to go deeper into the land, or further into the ocean" "If you go further into the land, you'll come to the land of King Simba. The ocean is the kingdom of Triton" Peter offered helpfully. "Lions don't use forks as well as I'm informed" Phil commented."Mermaids do neither" Carrie pointed out. Dan thought somemore minutes about it, trying to remember both of the Disney movies and roamed them for a fitting detail. When he suddenly found it, his eyes lit up. "I've got it!" "No way" Louise commented. "There I was thinking you were useless" Dan gave her a look and she stuck her tongue out with a twinkle in her eyes."Mermaids may not use forks, but one mermaid is known for a special fondness for all kinds of human trash such as...forks" "Ariel" Phil and Carrie said at the same time. Dan nodded,quite proud of his puzzle solving skills. "So into the ocean iti s" "Under the sea. Under the seaaaa. Darling it's better,downwhere it's wetter" Phil began to sing but was cut of short by Dan's look. Phil bit his lip a little, because he only started the song to distract himself from feeling absolutely horrified. If there was one thing he hated, then it was open waters.

Once they climbed down safely to the deck, Peter showed them the plank. "It's the shortest way into the ocean. Don't worry about the crocodile. He'sactually a good guy. Only Hook is on his menu"  
They all looked quite horrified. "I'm not getting my hair wet!" Louise yelled. "Do it for the team" Dan mocked her. "Relax ,I was kidding. There's a little rowing boat on this side of the ship" "Rowing" Dan groaned. "Sound's an awful lot like physical work" 

While all of them helped to get the boat ready,Carrie stayed with Peter on the deck. "Thank you for your help. And you know...flying" Carrie smiled and hugged the lost boy who managed to steal her heart when she still was a little kid. "You're the most particular human girl I've ever met" Peter told her. "You were the hero of my childhood, Peter. Hearing that from you means the world to me" Carrie almost wept. Peter winked cheekily at her. "Never grow up. You're perfect just the way you are now" Louise touched Carrie's shoulder softly. "We should get going,love" The younger woman took some more seconds to tear her eyes away from her childhood idol. "Yeah" she said finally. "You're right. Time to save Tyler!" With a determined expression, she tied the flag around her shoulders, so they wouldn't loose it.

They all managed to get into the little boat without further mishaps (Phil did almost fall into the water, but was heroically saved by Dan and Louise at the last minute). "Boys,to the oars!" "Cut that gender stigmata crap, Louise. You're stronger than both of us and we all know it" "But I'm navigating, Dan. Someone has to navigate. And clearly, I'm the leading figure here" "You wish" Dan smirked. "I know" Louise winked. While both of them were quarreling, Phil and Carrie exchanged a silent agreement, grabbed the oars and started rowing.

Peter Pan waved until he couldn't see them anymore on the horizon.

 


	3. The Ocean

The sun was reflecting in the beautiful clear water. They decided to take turns to row, so none of them was really exhausted. Phil let his hand dangle into the cold water, barely touching the water's surface with his fingertips. He tried his best to adjust himself into the situation, but he still didn't like to be at the open sea. It didn't matter if it was a Disney creation: Water was still water and it was still able to drown you. Carrie watched the busy life underneath the surface. Colorful fish, and sea creatures tossed and tumbled around; aquatic plants and anemones danced softly in the current. She leaned herself over the railing, until the tips of her locks were almost touching the water. "Phil, did you see that! That was a sea horse! A real living sea horse! Did you ever see something quite like that?" She turned her head to a pale faced Phil. The smile faded from her lips. "Are you okay?" she asked worried. Phil managed a small nod and a pained smile. "He's afraid of the open sea" Dan informed her between huffs (rowing was hard work). "Thanks, Dan" Phil huffed embarrassed. "There's no need to be embarrassed. We are all afraid of something. It's conquering your fears that makes you brave" Carrie grinned, glad all her Disney knowledge finally paid a good use. "Still, we better start looking for this clue. I don't want imagine what those villains are doing to Tyler right now" "Don't worry, Tyler'll talk them into the ground" 

"From your lips to God's ears"

Silence fell upon the little boat once again. They could see some islands in close vicinity. But without aclue, they wouldn't know which island to turn to. "Maybe"Louise began to wonder out loud. "The clue isn't above the water-" Phil let out a high-pitched scream. "Well, just hypothetically" "Shhhh" Carrie interrupted them. "Did you hear that?" All of them listened very carefully. There was the soft burble of the water, the breeze in their hair and singing? 

"I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'" They looked at each other. "Ariel" Dan whispered, as if any loud noise made her disappear again. "She's the person...fish whatever the clue lead us to. Maybe she knows something" The singing came nearer and nearer. "Flippin' your fins,you don't get too far. Legs are required for jumping, dancing" Phil, despite all the things speaking against it, dared to look overthe railing to discover a mop of bright red hair. He leaned over the edge a tiny bit, until he saw the whole body of the mermaid princess,swimming only a few meters away from them. Seeing her as a real person hit him very hard; young Phil had had the biggest crush on Ariel! Actually meeting her still made grown-up Phil's heart ponder. She was real! She was there! She was...looking at him? Phil blinked to make sure. But yes, Ariel smiled bright as she discovered their little boat and waved enthusiastically, never breaking her song. She swam quickly to them with delicate movements. The moment her head broke through the waters surface, her voice could be heard loud and clear. "Up where they walk, up where they run. Up where they stay all day in the sun" Phil didn't think, he just reached our his hand a little, not believing his own eyes. "Wanderin' free -wish I could be-" "Part of that world" Phil finished whispering. He felt his cheeks heat up when Ariel took notice of him in great detail. Dan huffed jealous in the background. Ariel's blue eyes glistened when she reached out her hand as well to greet the new visitor. "Well, hello there strangers. What brings you here to my waters?" She touched Phil's hand slightly with her wet fingertips. Phil, being the adorable dork he is, only managed to mumble inarticulate noises- holy shit, real or not, she was pretty. "We're here because we have questions" Dan stepped in. He tried to make himself as intimidating as possible as he pulled Phil back into the middle of the boat. Said Phil looked a bit baffled,while Carrie and Louise tried their best to contain their giggles. Jealous Dan was a sight to see. "I see" Ariel raised her right eyebrow. "We are looking for your friend. He was captured by villains," Louise decided to take over the conversation. Ariel nodded knowing. "His screams were heard through the whole world here. Dreadful thing to steal a person out of their world to bring them to another" "We are looking for clues that lead us to his location. One of them lead us to you. Can you help us?" The redhead's face lit up, for she was always one to help the ones in need. 

Since she knew it would be easier if they were able to follow her under water, she called for her most faithful companion "Sebastian!" to bring the herbs they kept for visitors, the herbs Walt Disney himself always used when he visited them under the sea. "Comin', comin' You really stress me right outa ma shells, princess" the crab complained. Ariel lifted him out of the water so he could give their visitors their breathing aid. "Quite a bunch of humans. Eat this. You'll be able to breathe underwater" "But-" Dan started, common sense not quite comprehending how some green stuff would prevent him from drowning. "Any complaints?" The crab asked provoking. "No" Dan mumbled, not ready to get into an argument with sea creatures.

After they all swallowed the herbs, each of them, one by one jumped into the cold water. The others already started to descent further down, when Phil still stood on the boat. Dan sensed his friends absence and swam back to the surface. Phil was the last one to jump and it took him a great deal of surmounting. "It's just a little jump" Dan encouraged him from out of the water. Phil chewed on his bottom lip unsure. "There's always a happyend in Disney" Dan reminded Phil of his own words. "I'm right here, nothing will happen to you" Phil took a very big breath, before he gathered up all his courage to take this challenge. After all, conquering fear was it that made one brave, right? When his body hit the water, Phil felt like floating. He kept his eyes shut tight, afraid that he would somehow drown in every second. "Open your eyes, stupid. You're missing out" The first thing Phil saw was Dan's floating form right before him. His hair got tousled by the waves they were in and the sun right above the water surface reflected in his brown eyes. Oh, Phil was really glad Dan was there. His friend took his hand to return the favor from earlier and off they swam right after Ariel, Carrie, and Louise.

Ariel lead them to her little secret cavern where she hid all the human things that sunk to the bottom of the sea. "That's my treasure" she exclaimed proud. "Isn't it neat? All these whozits and whatzitsfrom your world" It was an impressive collection of junk, much bigger they all had imagined. It was a downright nightmare for Louise, her mummy senses started tingling to tell this girl to cleanthe fuck up. "Hoarder" Dan mumbled under his breath. Phil kicked him (tried at least). "It's...lovely" he commented. "Oh, do you really think so?" Ariel turned around to him (she had faced her treasure before) and gave him a glistening smile. "Uhm..y..yeah" Phil stammered, his cheeks suddenly heating up. "I've always dreamed of showing a human all my little gadgets and gizmos. Eric's not interested in them at all. C'mon-" she grabbed Phil's hand passionate and tugged him towards some shelves. "I'm eager to get some answers Eric won't give me" "Bye Phil" Dan called after the pair bitterly. "Don't be a downer" Louise nudged him into the side. "Allow him some fun. Now make yourself useful- we're searching for something unusual, maybe something that isn't covered with plankton yet, something new" 

While the three of them searched for a clue, Phil found himself occupied with the mermaid's unstoppable enthusiasm as she showed him countless things and demanded an explanation of their use. "And this? What's this?" She asked as she trusted a musical clock into Phil's hand. "It's a box that sings if you turn it's key" He smiled when Ariel squealed at the new information. "Humans are so lovely!" She looked around if she could find anymore things to show this cooperative human man. "Oh, this thingie, it looks like nothing I have here before" "That's a camera. You use it...to make a picture of a moment. To keep it forever" Ariel's eyes grew big. "But it doesn't move anymore?" "No" Phil laughed. "Moving pictures are called videos. I make them for a living" "You make moving pictures?" Ariel grabbed by the arm and looked at him like he was the most talented person she had ever seen. "You must be great magician!" "I'm not" Phil laughed, flattered by her deep affection. "I just always followed my dream" "I think you're special!" Ariel exclaimed. "You're as lovely as I imagined. It's just like coming home to an old friend" Phil let slip out. "Did you watch my story?" Ariel asked suddenly, a little surprised. "Always when I was a kid. It helped me to overcome my fear of the ocean. I simply imagined that you swam right underneath me to keep all the scary things away" He laughed a little at his own naivety. "It sounds really stupid saying that out loud" "It doesn't!" Ariel said, grinning. "I'm so glad I could help you! Ever since our father died, nobody had told us if the world out there still watched and loved our stories.Hearing that I had a great effect on your life makes me very happy" "Can I hug you?" Phil asked sheepishly, feeling extremely stupid for the request. As a reply, the ocean princess pulled him into a warm embrace. 'She smells like seaweed' was all Phil could think of 'Dan smells so much nicer'.

Allas, it only lasted a few seconds, before they heard coughing behind them. Dan looked a bit sour when he saw **his** Phil and the fictional character he had had a crush on this close. "We found something" Phil let go of the mermaid and swam to join his friends. "What is it?" Carrie handed him a pair of beautifully crested leather gloves. He looked between his friends. "So, we're headed somewhere cold?" "The coldest place there is, is Arendelle" Ariel informed them. "The next island straight ahead" The friends looked at each other and knew exactly that this was the place they needed to go. "Then there is no time to be wasted" Carrie exclaimed, already swimming to the surface again. 

The others followed, only Phil was held back by Ariel once more. "Wait" she vanished quickly behind a shelf, only to return again with a fork. "Take this. It's my favorite shiny thing" She trusted the fork into Phil's hand and nodded enthusiastically. "But it's yours-" "You reminded me that our stories do make an impact on the world out there. Please, take it as my thanks. I want you to keep it" Phil was humbled by such kindness and couldn't refuse her present. Ariel smiled and touched his shoulder. "Don't forget about me. That's what keeps us alive" Phil nodded and smiled at the princess who still owned the heart of his ten years old self. "I won't," he promised, before swimming back to the surface to his friends. "I'll tell my fish friends to guide you the way!" Ariel shouted behind them. "Thank you!" Phil shouted back.

He was the last one to climb into the boat with the help of Dan. Magically, they weren't even wet when they came out of the water (Much to Carries and Louise's delight, because it would have taken ages to dry their hair again). "And" Dan started when Phil sat down next to him behind the oars. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Phil followed Dan's gaze to the fork he had put into his shirtpocket. Phil couldn't help but roll his eyes smirking- jealous Dan was adorable Dan. "Don't worry, you're still the only princess my heart desires," Phil mocked Dan and gave him a quick smooch on the cheek. It was meant as a joke, but in reality both boys felt a million butterflies dance in their bellies the moment Phil's lips made contact with Dan's cheek. Dan blushed ten shades of red. "Go on and kiss the girl! Sha-la-la-la-la-la", Carrie started singing at the top of her voice. "Shut up, you!" Phil splashed some water in her direction giggling, to which Carrie only squeaked and joined Louise in her laughter. A second later, Dan and Phil joined too, right after they shared a very shy and personal glance.

Just as promised, a dozen of colorful fish swam right in front of their boat, leading them their path all the way to Arendelle's coast.

 


	4. Arendelle

Ariel didn't exaggerate when she called Arendelle the "coldest place there was". It really was, mother fucking cold. Carrie, who put herself in charge of keeping the clues safe, put the gloves on her hands. Luckily, Louise had been quick-thinking enough to take a coat and a woolen sweater for herself and Carrie along when TinkerBell urged them to come to Neverland to safe the day. Phil brought his bomber jacket as well, but since he was wearing a longe-sleeved shirt, he didn't really need it. Dan was the only one freezing his ass of in a t-shirt. He shivered violently the moment the set food on the snow-covered land. Phil, being a considerate friend, took off hi sjacket and laid it softly around Dan's shivering shoulders, clumsily hugging him from behind in the action of doing so. "Don't you dare protesting" he whispered right next to his friend's ear. "I can feel your cold skin against my stomach" Dan felt himself unable to form proper words, Phil's closeness left him quite speechless. Phil's warm breath against his earlobe was a very effective way to shut him up. "Get going, lovebirds!" Louise called for them. Phil immediately let go of Dan and proceeded to walk very fast to catch up with the girls.

They weren't walking for a long time when they came ro the gates of a beautiful big castle. Its walls very made out of massive stone and wooden elements. There was a swing dangling from one of the windows. The extraordinary thing about the castle was however, that everything was decorated with beautiful flowers and ornaments made out of ice. A thin layer of frost glazed the colorful flowers and made them shine like something made of glass. In front of the castle, there was a tiny frozen lake where many people were ice-skating and enjoying themselves. A sign read "Welcome to Arendelle. Queen Elsa welcomes you" in italicized letters. "Elsa" Louise whispered smiling. Darcy would absolutely freak out if she told her that she was in Elsa's kingdom. There was no weekend that went by without watching Frozen at least once. The whole scenery seemed so downright familiar to Louise, that she almost felt at home. She let out a pleased sigh before turning to her friends. "Now what?" She looked at her bunch of "heroes": Dan and Phil were huddled close together, blaming it on the cold (Louise knew better,they were so bliming obvious, she was surprised every single day that they weren't dating); Carrie went down on her knee to talk to....a snowman? "Excuse me?" The little snowman turned to her ."Hi. I'm Olaf. I like waaarm hugs!" He waddled forward and hugged Louise's legs with his tiny twig arms. "Well stick me in a dress and call me Sally" she mumbled. It really was the quirky talking snowman Darcy adored so much. She really wished her daughter was with her now. She was lost for a second in these thoughts, but quickly caught herself. "Olaf" she addressed the loyally looking snowman. "We're humans. We are here to rescue our friend Tyler. He was kidnapped and we are searching for clues where he could be" Olaf tilted is head to his right side, obviously thinking hard. "A clue? I'm not good with puzzles, but I know someone who knows everything!" He proceeded to push Louise's legs into the direction of the castle yard. "Wait, who are you taking us to?" "Queen Elsa, of course. I love her sooooooo much. She made me,y'know?" "I know" Louise mumbled smirking.

The peculiar group of humans followed a little snowman into the yard of the grand castle. Elsa herself was busy decorating the walls of the inner yard with snowflakes. She hummed a little song while the icy ornaments danced around on the surface with just a little twirl of her finger. Olaf squeaked delighted by the sight of his favorite Queen. He waddled forward to jump in front of Elsa' face to get her attention. "Elsa!" "Olaf!" the woman exclaimed, mirroring his excitement. She picked the snowman up and gave him a little kiss on the carrot nose. The snowman giggled, bu the didn't forget the urgent situation."There are visitors who need your help" "I see" Elsa frowned, putting Olaf back to the ground. She turned to the group of humans, that stood around sheepishly, impressed by the grandeur before them. "Welcome to Arendelle. I'm Queen Elsa. Please, do step closer. What can I do for you?" "Our friend was kidnapped out of our world. We are looking for, uh, clues to find him," Carrie stammered, very intimidated by the presence of a real ice queen. Louise, on the other hand, just couldn't believe it. This was the woman whose story she had seen countless times before. Whose voice was so down right familiar that she almost regarded her as part of the family. Louise felt herself for the first time since their adventure started, honestly touched. They were lucky to be part of this magical journey. Elsa watched them with kind, knowing eyes. "Then we should get searching right aw-" "Everyone out of the way, new ice delivery is on the way!" A deep male voice shouted behind them.

There he was, handsome as ever- Kristoff, accompanied with his dorky pet moose Sven. He was sitting on a big sleigh, filled with squares made out of solid ice. "That's Sven" Olaf told Louise. "He's such a funky looking donkey. His moose is called Sven as well, makes things so much easier" Louise found herself giggling like her little girl, Olaf was so ridiculous in his own adorable little way. "Yes, thanks, Kristoff, I'll take care of them in a minute, right now there is a more pressuring matter-" "I request you look into them right now, your highness" Kristoff urged, before he nodded curtly to the human visitors. "There was something extraordinary on the fields this morning. I don't want to alarm you but it is a bit eery" As soon as he said these words,four pairs of ears perked up. "Something extraordinary? Sound's like something we're looking for" Phil spoke out what all of them were thinking. "Show them, Kristoff" Elsa ordered,hoping the matter was cleared quickly, so she didn't need to worry about the poor kidnapped human anymore. "With all the respect to whoever these guys are, your highness-" "That wasn't a request, Kristoff" "Fine" the blonde man mumbled. Sven nudged his legs to tell him to not be such a grumpy cat. "Do you see this ice block here? There's something frozen inside" They all gathered around it to get a look inside. Indeed, there was a splash color hidden in the thick ice. But it was impossible to see what it was. "There's no use" Elsa sighed. "We have to melt it. Come on in, I'll have a fire prepared"

While they were walking down the huge corridors to a room with a grand fireplace crackling, Olaf ran between the strangers to talk to get to know all of them at the same time (He didn't even care that none of them had the chance to answer him because he was running around so enthusiastically). He was so excited to meet new friends! "What's your favorite season? Mine is summer, I love the idea of heat and sun and beach! You are from the human world, right? Is it warm in your home? Do you have great summers, too? Is there a BEACH?!" Carrie proceeded to explain to the little snowman the weather situation in Great Britain, when they all sat down to watch the ice melt quickly in the warmth. Louise felt free to wander around in the room she had never seen in the movie before. There were a lot of paintings on the wall. Of the royal couple, countless relatives, and the sisters in all ages. Louise halted at a painting that must have been done recently, because it showed a grown-up Elsa and Anna with Olaf.

"Isn't she beautiful?" a voice behind her woke Louise out of her peaceful stare. She turned, feeling kind of caught. Elsa smiled politely at her. "It was quite of an effort to make her smile like that again" She sighed, feeling like she could be honest with this woman, who seemed more mature than the rest of the visitors. "One does what one can for family, right?" Louise couldn't agree more. "What you don't say". Things had neverbeen easy for her, and she tried her very best to be the perfect mother for Darcy, but even she sometimes felt defeated and powerless. Those were the days when she snuggled up to Darcy to watch a Disney movie, to forget about all the worries in the world for a short period of time. Elsa nodded knowing, sensing that this woman was full of power and love for the ones near her, a mother and friend to everyone who was in need. "We don't get visitors often" She told her. "It's a delight to meet a strong personality" Louise was very flattered and decided she had to do Darcy a favor by mentioning her to the ice-queen she invited into her TV every Sundaymorning. "My daughter absolutely adores you." Elsa looked mildly surprised before her calm face broke into a full-blown smile. "How lovely of her. You must be very proud of her" "She's the most wonderful little girl there is in my world", Louise answered honestly, feeling little drops of tears sting in her eyes. It were moment like those when she remembered how much of a blessing Darcy had been for her life. Elsa thought some seconds, before she took one her ice crystal ornaments out of her long braided hair. "Here" she pinned into Louise's blonde mane. "Tell her Elsa says hi" She winked cheeky, and before Louise had time to thank her, she already turned around to observe the almost melted ice. 'What a kind woman,' Louise thought to herself, while she pictured Darcy's reaction when she would give her this special present.

The ice-block was melted in no time. Dan, feeling as he was now the ultimate puzzle solver of their group, grabbed the object as soon as it was freed from the ice. "It's a hatpin!" And what aspecial hatpin it was! Decorated with different fabrics in all kinds of patterns, and pearls and colorful feathers- it was the weirdest hatpin they had ever seen.  
"It must belong to a hatmaker...." Phil trailed off, stating the obvious. "Wonderland,"Elsa breathed out. "What?!" The YouTubers looked at her in disbelive. "There's a direct way to Wonderland at the end of the woods. It's the home to the most extraordinary hat maker there exists"

Wonderland- holy moly. All of them knew that it probably would be their strangest stop of the journey so far. A moment passed where no one dared to move or speak. Wonderland- that was something else. They couldn't deny that everyone had a strange feeling about this in their guts. But at the same time, they could feel that Tyler was near. So they pulled themselves together and stood up at the same time. "Off we go", Phil stated not being half as excited as he pretended to be. "Kristoff will take you to the edge of the forrest" "But Elsaaa-" "No 'Buts'" The queen turned to the group of heroic humans. "Good luck. And, take care" They bowed a little, honored by the queen's heartfelt concern. "Visit me some time again, will ya?" Olaf chirped and broke the sinister mood. "Tell me everything about summer!" Carrie laughed openly and patted the snowman's head. "Promise,right guys?" They all nodded, trying to fill their minds with this positive thought instead of thinking about the task before them.

Kristoff rode our heroes all the way to the ice slight."It's straight downwards from there on" They thanked the pair that rode off back into the woods.

For a second, none of them spoke a word. "This is absolutely crazy" Carrie was the first one to speak again. "Are you scared?" "Shitless", Phil and Carrie answered Dan's question truthfully. The brown haired man took a deep breath and decided it was time to show once more who was the one in charge here (he really digged that hero attitude, to be honest. He didn't even miss his wifi too much). "Tyler needs us. We can't chicken out now. We're almost there. So let's get going" He took Phil by the hand (totally just because he feared his friend would chicken out, there was no other reason to take Phil's hand, whatsoever, of course not), pulled him to sit down behind him on the ice slide and only turned his head quickly to ask:"Ready?" "No" Phil answered. "Go!" Dan pushed himself down nevertheless and off they went down the long way.Phil yelped, surprised by the sudden movement, and clung his long body to Dan's back out of reflex. Despite the uncomfortable sliding situation, Dan couldn't help but feel warm inside, when he felt Phil's nose touch the nape of his neck (a place where nobody but Phil was allowed to come near). When they came to an abrupt halt at the end of slide, the stayed in the cuddled up position for some seconds longer. Phil breathed heavily right next to Dan's ear. "You okay?" Dan asked softly. Phil only nodded, with his face still buried in Dan's shoulder. Dan tried to get up, but found himself being pulled back, deeper into the embrace. "Stay for a little while longer" Phil mumbled against his jacket. Dan's heartbeat was pondering in his ears. The situation had a surreal, yet wonderful atmosphere, and Dan found himself wishing that they could stay like that forever.

Meanwhile, Carrie and Louise huddled close together and followed their "heroes" down the slide. "Outa the way you dorks!" Louise called as soon as they gathered speed; breaking the intimate moment the two best friends had shared.  
The scenery had changed completely. The most wondrous sight lay before them.

While they all stood in awe, Louise leaned a little closer to Dan, who was still flustered by Phil's hug, and whispered in his ear: "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe there is a hero sleeping inside of you".


	5. Wonderland

Wonderland is a place where nothing makes sense. It was completely nonsense-nothing was what it is, because everything was what it isn't. Our YouTubers path was lined with mushrooms in the size of trees, and trees in the sizes of mushrooms. Tiny flying horses in all kinds of colors swirled curious around their head, while the talking flowers whispered secretly as soon as they walked past them. Random doors and armchairs were hidden in the thick bushes of the forrest. The trees that actually were the size of real trees were old and knobby; but still covered in blossoms of the size of your head and fruits you've never seen before. Little forrest animals were having pick nicks around every bend.

Louise had the presence of mind when they wandered past a little tray with a jar filled with bonbons that had "Eat me" written on their label. 'You never know when something like that might come in handy', she thought. Carrie couldn't keep her eyes from the glorious wonders before her eyes. She found herself turning on her heels and walking without looking, afraid she would miss some of the strange sights. Being so distracted, she promptly bumped into a crooked branch. "Careful, young lady, or you might impale your head. Now, that would be a rather distracting spectacle to observe," a smooth voice joked. The YouTubers stopped their walking and lookedaround bewildered- although there was a voice, they couldn't see its owner. "Show yourself!" Louise demanded, already hating this game of hide and seek. She just wanted to find Tyler, so she could get home again. Slowly, a row of perfect sharp teeth appeared in the branches- a grotesque grin. "Bit stressed out, are we? Relax.... There is no such thing as"time" in this world". Dan, who sensed the identity of their encounter partner since he first opened his mouth. He had gotten into the whole "Alice in Wonderland" franchise frequently- he enjoyed the surrealistic pictures and characters, who seemed to make a fairly realistic sense when you allowed yourself to think outside the box. He had struggled to fit into the clean cut version of a "normal" member of society ever since he had been a teenager. Only slowly, with a lot of Phil's help, he began to come to terms with his own weirdness- and thus embraced a film-series about strange characters, who were content and happy with the way they were, because they weren't looking for approval from anyone who didn't know them. It had inspired Dan more than he would ever admit.

"We are looking for a hatter, Cheshire", he spoke matter of factly. The cat, showed it's fully body, sulking a little bit that this human man with the ridiculously body height looked behind his disguise so easily. "There is only one hatter in this place- a hatter who's mad!" "Is there any chance we could meet someone with a fairly sane mind in these surroundings?", Louise asked halfhearted, already guessing the answer. "Oh, we are all a little mad here", the cat winked mischievously. "You better hurry, or you'll be late for the party" "Which party?", Phil asked, always keeping himself close to Dan, for he felt like he had the situation under his control. "The non-birthday party, of course. Right ahead" "But a head is no path!" Carrie exclaimed frustrated. She was right, the way before them lay in darkness. "Just because a thing decided to hide from your eyes, doesn't mean it does not exist" "That's impossible!", Carrie insisted. The cat grinned at that word...oh it seemed to be all human's favorite one. "Only if you want it to be that way", he giggled and started to disappear. "WAIT!",Carrie tried; but Cheshire cat was already gone.

She let out an unsatisfied huff. "Now what. There is no path" "Maybe there is?" Dan mused. "Are you starting this rubbish as well?" Carrie gave him a look. "No, but..think about it. We're in wonderland. We're in a place where nothing is as it seems. This path....seems to be non existent....but maybe you just have totake the first step" He let out a deep breath, before he turned to the overwhelming darkness of the way ahead. He closed his eyes,counted to ten and allowed himself to think of one impossible thing that turned out to be possible when he dared to take a risk. 'I found a best friend after 18 years with no friends at all', he thought,before grabbing Phil's hand ("Just in case it doesn't work and I...well....jump into the abyss") and was ready to jump when- "You don't have to do that, Dan. I'm sure there is another way around it....Please...I don't want to...loose you" Phil urged his friend. Dan only smiled, feeling like he was right with this one.He knew this world better than his friends. He edged closer to Phil and whispered tenderly in his ear: "It's only impossible if you want it to be that way" And before Phil could take guesses about the second nature of this statement, Dan made the second nature very clear, when he gave Phil a quick kiss on the nose. Without another word, ignoring Louise and Carrie's squees completely, he took a big jump into the darkness. For a second the world stopped and Louise was most certain that Dan would be a goner, when right underneath his feet a small blue lighted rock appeared. Dan laughed while he tried to maintain his balance. "See? You just have to believe!". He tugged gently on Phil's hand. "Now you try it" "Dan-" "Think of a happy little thought, you can fly!" Dan mocked him, sticking his tongue out. Dan was too adorable to resist his offer, so Phil took a deep breath and jumped beside Dan. Another lighted rock appeared. "They're everywhere guys! We just have to step on them!" Carrie and Louise, now convinced of everything-this was wonderland after all- only nodded curtly. The four of them made their way through the darkness, hopping from one colorful rock to the other.

After an undefined while of hopping, they came to a clearing. Cheerful singing could be heard. The tea party was very merry and all the usual suspects showed up: March hare, putting too much sugar in his tea; door mouse lecturing about wonderland politics, and of course the host, the one and only- matter, who sang his cheerful song about non-birthdays. They didn' even take notice of their usual visitors until they were basically bumping against the tea table. The hatter stopped singing and turned his tooth grin to welcome his guests. "Well, what a unusual surprise..it really must be my non-birthday- humans!" "You're the mad hatter?" Dan asked, although he knew the answer. His friends hit sheepishly behind him, with Carrie a bit intimidated, Phil weired out, and Louise simply glad he could pass the leader role on to Dan for a little bit. Terrance stood up and made a curtsy. "The maddest there is" He laughed at himself, before he remembered his good manners. "Please, do sit down, have sugar with tea; or saltcakes, they're my favorite- it's everybody's non-birthday today!" he babbled and pushed the YouTubers one by one down to the table. "But-" Carrie started only to be shut up with a biscuit shoved in her mouth. "You must be weary, I bet your journey was long- do rest and have tea..time's not real here" He said and filled their cups with steaming hot tea. While Phil took the beverage grateful (although wishing it was coffee), totally ready to rest abit; Dan stayed focused. Tyler was in danger! (he really digged the hero thing). "And now we shall sing-" "No" Dan demanded loudly. All the happy babbling stopped at an instance and all eyes were suddenly on him. Dan swallowed nervously, not used to undivided attention. His eyes flickered to Phil for a second. His friend watched him with curiosity and pride twinkling in his eyes. He nodded at Dan in encouragement to keep going. "I'm terribly sorry to crash your party, hatter. But our friend is in danger. The red queen-" All the wonderlanders hissed in disgust-"And other villains captured him. We are here to find him" "I see" Terrance frowned. "We don't want him to loose his head.. that's a decision that everyone should be allowed to make on his own. How can we help?" Dan sighed, relived that he managed the task to get the hatter on their side. "There must be a clue hidden somewhere...the last one guided us to you, we figured you might encountered something...unusual?" The hatter couldn't help but grin at the word "unusual", for nothing was usual in Wonderland, that 's what made wonderland so wondrous. He thought hard for some seconds...maybe something rather...usual had happened? Something usual that was so unusual for him? "Of course!" he exclaimed when he remembered the strangest happening that morning. He stood up so abrupt that he almost pushed over the whole table. He sprinted to his little hat-shaped house. Dan took a second to collect himself, taking a small sip of tea. It tasted like licorice. Phil patted his leg under the table acknowledging. "Well done" he smiled. Dan's gaze flickered between Louise's knowing grin and Phil's smile and he couldn't help but think about another impossible thing that suddenly didn't seem so impossible anymore. Before he could do something he might regret, Terrance was back with a gigantic present labeled "Happy birthday". "Everybody in Wonderland knows it's my non-birthday; so I found this tag very weird. I figured maybe Cheshire allowed himself one of his priceless jokes but maybe...." he trailed off, pushing the present in front of Dan. "Maybe it's what you need"

Dan tugged at the colorful wrapping paper and proceeded to open the gigantic box. He was greeted with the unmistakable smell of sand and camel dung. "Jesus" he caught, almost overwhelmed by the sensory explosion. All it took was a glance from Louise to man him the fuck up, and he looked closer into the box. All he saw was fabric, decorated with patterns in rich colors. Curious, he tugged at one corner, until he freed the whole thing: A carpet. But not just any old carpet- a flying carpet. In the second Dan freed it out of its prison, the carped flew around the four YouTuber's rapidly, as if he wanted them to sit on him. "Blimy" the mad hatter gasped,letting his biscuit fall into his tea cup out of sheer surprise. "Now that's UNUSUAL, and that means something when it comes from someone as bonkers as me" The carpet's movements became more and more desperate. It didn't want them to loose any time! "It wants us to get on" Carrie whispered. "That's a rug" Louise disagreed. "But it does" Carrie urged. "I bet it knows where Tyler is" Phil mused. "Guys, seriously, that's a rug-" "It's not. It's a magic carpet. And I know where our final stop is" Carrie bit her lip, hating to disagree with her friend. But there was no other way! She looked at her friends, who awaited her answer eagerly.

"Agrabah"


	6. Agrabah

They left the teaparty in a hurry. After convincing Louise that sitting on a magic"rug" (to use her own words) wasn't more insane than everything they had already done- they all sat down on the big carpet, who went flying off as soon as the last butt touched its fabric. The carpet was quick, and within minutes they left wonderland behind. The carpet knew the distance was far and they had no time to loose. Louise was still grumpy that she had to let herself be ordered around by an inanimate object. Carrie nudged her side, her blonde locks flying off in all directions. "Don't pout, we're so close" "I'm worried. I hope Tyler's okay" Carrie smiled a little. "This is Disney, it can't be so bad. Besides,Tyler is tough. He'll boss these poor villains around" The alll aughed, 100% sure that this was exactly what was happening.

Phil, being the adorable bean he is, decided that this carpet ride needed a little cheer up; after all it was no use if they dwelt in negative thoughts- their positivity and teamwork brought them so far,it would help them over the final obstacle as well. "You know," he grinned. "Since we're already on a flying carpet..." he trailed off, before he made eye contact with Carrie (because he trusted his musically gifted friend to get the drift the fastest). She winked at him, so he felt encouraged to open his mouth to sing from the top of his lungs, in a adorable creaky way: "I can show you the wooooooooooorld, shining, shimmering, splendi-UMPF!" "Don't you dare" Dan laughed, resting his hand onto Phil's mouth to prevent him from singing. "Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart deciiiiiide?"Carrie continued wha tPhil had started, relived that all of their adventures didn't break their sense of humor. Dan was distracted for a moment, so Phil bit him playfully to free his mouth. It worked, of course. "Did you just bite me?!" Instead of answering, Phil went into full duet mode with Carrie "A whole new woooooooooooorld! A new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go" Carrie tugged Louise's hair playfully, who couldn't help but laugh at her adorable little idiots. "Or say we're only dreaming-" Phil passed an invisible microphone to Dan. "I'm not singing, Phil,"Dan smirked. Phil pouted and shoved the invisible microphone further into Dan's face. Dan felt his resistance crumble, as Louise grabbed Phil's invisible microphone and shouted: "Of course he won't do it on his own, this is a goddamn duet!" before singing as off-key and loud as she could: "A whole newwoooooorld a-" "dazzling place I never knew" Dan finally joined in, rolling his eye playfully. Phil smiled from one ear to another,when he continued the duet with his "princesses". As they were flying above countless lands, the carpet couldn't help but noticethat these were themerriest passengers he ever had.

The carpet came to an abrupt halt in the middle of a desert, some meters before a gigantic palace. It descended slowly, until the fourYouTubers could see a man standing on the sand. He looked handsome and brave and Louise was more than thankful to finally be equipped with a real speciem of the race "hero". "You'refinally here!" The man shouted before they even set foot on the ground. "Your friend's screams can be heard through whole Agrabah. They're hiding him in Jafar's old palace!" "Did you send the carpet?" Carrie asked, dusting her flower dress off. "It was Genie's idea" The man, who all of them now identified as Aladdin, replied. "He sensed the presence of humans in our world, and put two and two together" As if he waited for his call, a blue giant appeared out of nowhere. "Jolly, took you ages, hurry, I can't take that babbling anymore" He was right, Tyler's shrill voice could be heard. The YouTuber's were unbelievable glad that Tyler still had his lung volume. As long as he could scream and bitch, he was well. All of them felt a new wave of adrenalin and drive rush trough them. "Come, quick!" Aladdin was already running forward, but Louise held him back. "Hold on handsome, plan first" "Gee, humans are such slow pokes" Genie complained. "So here it is", he started to explain the plan he thought about, using his body to model all the important steps. Needless to say, the YouTubers were intimidated (and a little bit glad that they didn't have to come up with a plan on theirown) "We go inside. You confront the villains. Try to distract them. Get them to talk about their plans or something, all villains seem oddly fond of that. Meanwhile, Al and I take this rope here to tie their feet together, and then I'll lock them into the lamp whereI already locked poor old Jafar" He held up a golden lamp, where angry mumbling came from inside. "Get over it, old man!"genie told the lamp mercilessly.

A word and a blow! They tiptoed into the palace carefully, more than ready to finally save Tyler. Phil strolled a little behind, observant none of his friends were left behind during the tiptoeing. He didn't even bother to search for an explanation to grab Dan's hand, he couldn't deny it felt right and wonderful the way it was and he had no intention in changing it. Dan didn't complain either, finding then again a deep comfort in Phil's presence. 'Maybe... 'he allowed himself to dream, 'Maybethere was something between them, something that wasn't there before'.  
They arrived at a huge hall, where they spotted the four villains. They had Tyler tied up in a corner and just discussed about the best way to blackmail the human world with this babbling maniac. "Locically, do you think anyone wants him back? Geeze that guy talks!" the evil queen exclaimed. "EXCUSE ME!" Tyler shrieked. "EVERYBODY loves me in the human world!" The evil queen turned to him, ready to murder "SHUT UP!!!! For heaven's sake shut up for once" "I always said we should get a queen but someone-" Malificent gave Hook a look. "Brought us this" "How could I know he only called himself "Queen"out of fun? He even wore a crown!" Hook mumbled guilty. "It's called FASHION, not that YOU would know-" Tyler started again,feeling personally offended. He was having a very bad day. And trust me, no one wants to be near Tyler Oakley on a bad day. "Off with his head?" the red queen suggest for the forth time in the passing hour. "No" Malificent hissed. "Focus you idiots, we have to get this done-" 

"That won't be necessary anymore!" Louise shouted confident, and they all sprung out o fthe hiding place after Genie gave them a nod. Phase 1 from their rescuing plan was on. The villains turned to the unexpected visitors."Great, more of the bunch" The evil queen mumbled, already regretting she agreed to be part of this mess. "Let our friend go" Carrie joined Louise, feeling as brave as ever. "It's over" Phil joined, too. "You're in our trap" Dan now stepped beside his friends. "ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" Tyler complained. "I MIGHT MISS ELLEN IF THIS TAKES ANY LONGER!" "Shut up, Tyler!" Louise yelled fondly. "Ha" Malificent laughed. "You're only bluffing. You are just peeny little humans. We are powerful-" They faced their intruders, with Hook stumbling and falling flat on his face. Malificent felt a headache rising in her temples. "At least some of us are...."

While they were distracted, Genie and Al executed their phase of the plan. All theyneeded to do now was to pull both ends and the job was done! "Our plan is PERFECT, there is nothing that you can do!" The red queen shrieked. Genie and Aladdin looked at each other, grinned and shouted "NOW!" at the same time, before pulling the robes as fast as they could. The villains tumbled, surprised that their feet were suddenly pulled together. But they weren't quite as unmovable as Genie wished they would be, and something needed to be done quickly before they could stumble free. Although none of them was really dangerous, except for Malificent and her powerful curses, they still were nasty villains. "Off with their heads!" The red queen shouted and Malificent already had he wand out, ready to throw a curse. Louise reacted lightning quick. She got the bonbons out of the jar from Wonderland and spoke a silent prayer that they would help them in this situation. She placed four careful throws and managed to get them all into the mouths of the shouting villains. Allas, Malificent still had the time to fire one curse, aiming directly at Dan. "SLEEEEEEEEP!" she screamed while she and her other partners shrunk to the size of pickles. Everything happened so fast, faster than Dan could comprehend. Before he was even capable to react, Phil pushed him out of the way, with the curse hitting him right in the heart. He fell to the ground lifeless, immediately falling into a deep sleep. 

While The others helped genie to stuff the little villains into the lamb and untie the very pissed Tyler Oakley,Dan rushed over to his best friend, more terrified than he had ever been before. "Phil!!!", he shouted, shaking his friend's lifeless form. "Phil, c'mon! You idiot!!! Phil!!!" Phil's breathing was very low and he didn't open his eyes. His head andlimps were just dangling along with Dan's violent shaking. Dan felt himself sob slightly. No, no that couldn't be! Not Phil! Not now! Not after all the wonderful things they had shared, not now when he finally realized that there could be something more between them. He placed Phil's dangling head carefully in his lap and touched Phil's cheek. "C'mon. Wake up, c'mon" None of them dared to speak(not even Tyler) or celebrate their victory. Carrie felt extremely sorry for both of her friends and thought hard how she could help them.... until she remembered the pan flute TinkerBell gave her. Maybe she could help! She touched Louise's arm and pointed to the flute around her neck to ask of her friends silent opinion on her plan. Louise nodded wildly, worried shitless for Phil. Carrie played the soft tunes, that somehow made the silence lighter and not even a minute later, the little pixie flew beside her head. "I came as fast as I could, what happene-" Her eyes fell on Phil's sleeping body and she gasped. Dan raised his head which had rested on Phil's chest (to make sure his heart was still beating) and looked at her through glistening eyes. "Can you help him? Please, you can domagic, please help him, I can't loose him" The little pixie bit her lips. "I'm so sorry" "What?!" Dan shirked. "No, don't tell me you can't do anything, you useless-" "There is only one thing that breaks Malificent's sleeping curse. You know the story" "A true love's kiss" Carrie breathed out, now remembering the fairy tale. 

Dan looked dumbfounded between them, as they all gave him a very meaningful look. "C'mon,Dan. We all know whose job that is" Louise snarled, finally having enough. They were obvious, god darn it! It was almost painful that they simply refused to see how in love those two dorks were. "But-" "Now is not the time for " _No homo_ ", Howell" Tyler told him strictly, while fangirling on the inside. His day way just getting better. Dan swallowed, unsure. What if nothing happened? What it was just a stupid fantasy of his mind? What if Phil....if Phil wasn't in love with him? Wait, so he was in love with Phil? 

His heart ponderd in his chest and suddenly he wished he was alone with Phil, the pairs of eyes burning on his back made him so nervous. He swallowed and tried to ignore them, as well as his self doubts. He felt something and it wasn't impossible that this feeling was love.....'C'mon Dan. Just another impossible thing, waiting to be possible' he encouraged himself. He looked down at Phil's sleeping features and found himself smiling fondly because oftheir beauty. He lowered himself, but felt it was not the right way to kiss without confessing your affection. And since the others were listening, Dan settled for something simple. He leand over Phil's ear and hoped his friend would hear him: "When Peter Pan asked us to think about a happy little thought so we can fly, I thought about your smile" After the words were out, he felt so much more brave and pressed his lips against Phil's softly. 

The girls and Tylerc heered when Phil's eyes flew open. Dan was overwhelmed by the success and was about the let go of Phil, when Phil hugged him tighter and deepened the kiss. Dan was taken off guard by the sudden movement and fell against Phil's chest rather ungracefully. But that was all not important anymore, because Phil Lester was kissing him. He felt a million sweet feelings in his heart when the others lips worked against his, and they only parted when Phil cracked a little smile. "You idiot" Dan mumbled,looking Phil directly into the ocean blue eyes. Phil smiled softly. "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you" A warmth spread itself through Dan's whole body and he wanted to shout and scream, he was so happy! And hug Phil and just never, never, ever let go! But then he remembered that they still were in the middle of the palace, with many curious eyes watching. So he settled instead for standing up and pulling Phil up as well and giving him a quick, but tight hug. "There's an awfully lot I need to tell you once we get home" he mumbled into Phil's neck. "How convenient," his best friend replied smiling softly. "So do I"

Tyler clapped, totally ruining the mood. "BEAUTIFUL!" Then he turned to the others. "I am SO glad you saved me! You're the best!" He encouraged them to come to a gigantic group hug, and even pulled Al and Genie along. "You look more like the prince charming I had in mind" he winked at Al. "Uh..I'm...sorry...I already have a princess...." "Shame, the cute ones are always taken" Tyler pouted.

"Do you know what?" Louise cut Tyler's flirting short. "I think it's time to go home!" All of them broke into agreeing laughter. Louise turned to TinkerBell. "Can you do us the favor?" "Of course" the pixie beamed. "I'm so happy you made it. And I have to thank you, too. I haven't left Neverland in so long, but now I'll go and visit my brothers and sisters more often. Thanks for reminding me that fear should never be more powerful than friendship" "Can we visit again?" Carrie asked hopefully. "Every year on ourfathers birthday. Just keep your eyes out for me. I'll get you" The little pixie winked at the blonde woman, who almost squeaked with joy. Louise took her by the hand, overwhelmingly relived that everything went out well. She could really be proud of the friendship she shared with these lovely, wonderful idiots. Phil took Carrie's other hand and pulled Dan close to him. 

"Ready?" TinkerBell asked and sprinkled their heads with golden glitter. "Ready!" The YouTubers replied in unison. "Then think of your happiest little thought. Next direction- home!" Off they flew through the sky, twirling and laughing, never letting go of each others hands. When each of them landed in their homes, they were all filled with a wonderful feeling of happiness and ran to the phone to call each other.

At the end of the day, it was their deep friendship,that made their adventure successful. And their friendship was something they would never loose- ever.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my Wattpad, go say hi :)
> 
> Appologies for typos or misspelled names!


End file.
